MU2K14:Silver Surfer One Shot
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: In this one shot experiences what see through the eyes of the Surfer.


**SILVER SURFER:THROUGH THE EYES OF SURFER ONE SHOT**

**By:Stephen Kelley**

Space, an infinite but expansive set of systems each system holding a number of planets, planets that are filled with life filled with death filled with the old being pushed out and the new rising up, and within each set of systems is a galaxy a galaxy filled with hope and wonder, war and cruelty, peace and harmony.

For along the skyways of the solar system and beyond I have seen planets live I've seen civilizations die I've seen the beginnings of new life as well as the deaths of old ones, no matter what species what system they all wonder what is beyond their own planetary borders they wonder what it's like out here to be among the stars be among the possible fears yet enchanting wonders that await them although it would have drained me greatly, I wish that I could give the entire solar system for just one fleeting moment a look through my eyes and see both the chaos of the beauty that surrounds me.

And as I travel on my board throughout the solar systems I can't help but feel so very isolated and alone, I have been to planets where survivors of the devourer of worlds my former master have looked at me with bitterness, anger and resentment wishing they could find some way to harm me but know that inevitably it would be futile even when I offer to let them harm me as penance for what I've done, I realized that too will never suffice for my actions under Galactus for I have left children parentless, mothers widows, young men who lost the loves of their lives yes wielding the power cosmic has been nothing but a great burden for me but a burden I carry and a burden that I wish I could share but alas I do not wish to share such a burden with anyone as it will only make my conscience heavier, I was once told by Ben Grimm of the Earth-based superhero group known as the Fantastic Four that every person "had a cross to bear" perhaps the cross that I bear is that no matter how much I try I cannot atone for the hurt, for the shame, and for the suffering that I have caused those that survived seeing their planets be ravaged to satisfy Galactus's hunger.

I've seen planets were people live in fear of me even when they know that I'm no longer associated with him they still believe that galactus wouldn't be too far behind me as if I was a bad omen and so I must keep my distance on the outer rims of the planets and like the mighty watchers I observed the life on planets, I've observed planets that have been still in the primitive stage and learning to make their first tools I've seen planets where their culture has flourished and I have tragically seen planets that have committed social and cultural suicide, I've seen just about every aspect of the universe that one can possibly see and it saddens me so for my hope and my wish is that every species every race could live in perfect balance and harmony but sadly there are those who would thrive and benefit from war and so that wish is but a small flicker in the darkness and empty void of space.

But I do not lose hope I never lose hope for one day who knows perhaps that wish might come true but until then I will continue to surf the skyways journeying throughout the infinite void of space challenging those who would do harm but at the same time not interfere and allow cultures to grow on their own but also by the same hand allow them to fall yes the weight I bear is tremendous but it is a weight I shoulder well for without death we cannot have life and without life we cannot have peace and without peace we would have nothing but chaos.

And often times while we live our lives we never understand the true ramifications or consequences of our actions until our life ends, those who are immortal or seek immortality so that they may live forever throughout the ages are only doomed to hurt themselves for it is that mortality that allows us to bring out the greatest and very best in ourselves, it is that compulsion that as time is slipping by however infinite it may be that we must act we must create often times we must destroy but we must live each of us our lives to the fullest for living forever also burdens those to shoulder the responsibility that they will outlive those they love and those that they will potentially love for immortality is not a gift but a curse however a wasted mortality is just as equally shameful.

Oh how I wish that I could let those on their deathbed see through my eyes those that dare to dream and dared to challenge the stars for if they could see the beauty and the harmony that stands before me, if they could witness old stars burning out and new ones forming to see cultures flourish but also bear the responsibility of viewing cultures destroy themselves from within no many believe that being a herald is a curse and in truth many of us who were heralds of Galactus are in some way cursed but we take that curse and we make it our own, and even though we will never atone for what we have done in some small way we will make the galaxy better little by little then what it originally was.

I've made a vow to not just protect Earth but to make sure that all races no matter what solar system they inhabited would not be under the oppressive boot of tyranny unless it was by their own hand and even then I am defiant, so you would do well to heed my words even though they will probably fall on deaf ears but know this no matter where you are what planet you are on know that there is always hope that sometimes that hope is not a star shooting by but it is I on my board keeping close watch over all but also journeying to find those that will possibly never be discovered by anyone, and a solemn promise that I will do all in my power to defend and protect you these are the heartfelt words of the Silver Surfer.


End file.
